


Team GRIM

by Dez101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101
Summary: There’s a new team at beacon and they’re more than a little... odd, to say the least. With an name like that and from Atlas at that! Hopefully they’re not uptight like their general.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this! Another fic! I know, my brain just doesn’t rest! This has been sitting in my folder for a good while now and I just had to post it! Hope you enjoy!

Four children, ranging from 8 to 11, sat quietly on a cold metal bench behind a set of bars. The youngest and only female of the group had short, choppy black hair that barely covered her unnaturally pointy ears. Eyes the color of freshly spilt blood stood out against the unhealthy pallor on her dark skin as they darted around. Her head rested on the shoulder of a boy with dual colored hair that split down the middle, the left side dark green with the right black that looked as if he’d stuck his finger in an electrical socket. His eyes were an emerald color with a black ring around the right pupil, black veins creeping across right side of his face standing out against his pale skin. On the opposite side of the girl was another pale boy with fluffy, stark white hair that turned powdery blue at the ends. The boy’s eyes were shut as he somehow dozed away in his uncomfortable seat. Next to him was the last and eldest of the four, a lightly tanned boy with dark orange hair that shadowed black eyes. A pair of wolf ears swiveled in all directions in his unkempt locks. 

They all awaited punishment for stealing from a dust shop earlier. They had each grabbed a box full and ran as fast as they could, evading attempts at capture from the military police until the girl fell behind. The girl had attempted to stab one of the robots but failed, having her knife confiscated and all of them thrown into a cell when they tried to rescue her. They had been for maybe a few hours. 

The girl stiffened when she heard heavy footfalls, her ears twitching slightly as she heard someone come closer towards their cell. She elbowed the sleeping boy next to her, effectively waking her blue haired companion, icy blue eyes snapping open. The four children stiffened as the footsteps came to a stop in front of their cell. 

Stern eyes stared down at the little thieves who'd evaded his men for the past two months. They were filthy and skinny… but they had skills. They had pulled off exactly thirteen dust robberies around Atlas before they were caught today, each time avoiding capture until the girl collapsed. His eyes narrowed as he took in her features, her hair was dull and limp. He barely paused at her ears and took in the paleness of her skin, the dark bags below her eyes and her slightly labored breathing. She was sick. He could use this…

“My name is James Ironwood and I have a proposition for you…”

\----------

Timeskip 8 years

Explosions rocked the forest below as Ironwood looked down from his airship. His personal team was currently taking care of the recent grim activity. 

BOOM!

At least she seemed to be having fun if the falling trees were any indication. A few minutes passed with complete silence as the airship began to descend in order to retrieve the team. He waited patiently by the window as they boarded. The first to enter was a tall male with chin length, dark orange hair that was covered with a black bandana. He wore a sleeveless black wife beater and black cargo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots. A long roll of chain hung limply from his fist. His most striking feature his tattoos, which completely covered his arms. He was covered in soot that he didn't even bother to try to clean off. 

“Garrett, the mission went well I assume?” Ironwood asked, despite already knowing the answer. 

The male, Garrett, gave a grunt as he walked passed his general. “Of course it did.”

Ironwood said nothing as two more males walked in, both also covered in soot and ash. The taller of them had pale skin with white and blue hair hidden beneath a black hooded letterman with gray sleeves over a light blue flannel shirt. Ripped white skinny jeans and black canvas sneakers completed his look. On his back was a metal blue and white guitar. His arm was draped over the shoulder of his friend with green and black hair. His hair was slicked back at the top and spiked at the back with two stubborn spikes sticking out like horns on each half. He wore a matching jacket to his companion with black jeans and boots. The two of them walked passed Ironwood to stand ( or sit ) near Garrett. 

“Mirror, remove your hood. You know my rules. Isaac, stop sitting on the floor.” The general said without even looking back. The two grumbled, Mirror pulling the hood off to reveal a set of bulky, blue and white headphones. Isaac briefly considered disobeying before hauling himself off the floor. 

Five minutes later, the last of the team walked in. An average height girl with long black hair that turned white at the end. Her outfit was the nicest out of the four of them: a red peplum halter shirt covered with a letterman jacket. Black shorts over red tights with loose, knee high black wedge boots that gave off a metallic thud added a few extra inches of height. She had a leather pouch on each thigh. A red jeweled chandelier earring hung from her left ear, the other missing. 

The girl skipped over to her teammates without a single word, smiling satisfactorily as she stood between Garrett and Isaac. Ironwood watched the team appraisingly as they awaited orders. There was another location to clear but he had other plans for them. 

“Team GRIM, you are to pack when we arrive back on base and be prepared for departure by nightfall, you will be transferring to Beacon academy. You are to aid in grim control and train with the students while preparing for the Vytal Festival.” He paused to look pointedly at the only girl. “And no shenanigans, Raven.”

The girl only gave a mock salute in reply. Ironwood just sighed in resignation, knowing full well the girl would do as she pleased. “You are dismissed.”

The teens left the general staring out the window. 

If Ozpin refused to allow his soldiers to roam Beacon, then he’d simply have his best team keep an eye on things. The ship flew towards the base, away from the scene of carnage filled with ash, smoke and massive feathers. 


	2. Ch 2

Team RWBY stood patiently near the landing area as they awaited the new transfer students from Atlas. Ruby was the most excited at the prospect of new friends and weapons to fawn over. 

“Oh Yang! I can’t wait to meet them! I wonder what kind of weapons they have! What’s their leader like? Do they like cookies?” Ruby said as her energy finally burst forth after trying to remain serious for so long. The fifteen year old zipped around her teammates as she tried to imagine what the new arrivals would be like. 

Blake sighed as she shook her head at her leader’s energy. Maybe letting her try coffee was a bad idea. “I don’t know about them but their name is pretty intimidating. Team GRIM? Not a very reassuring name if you ask me.” She said as she recalled their conversation with the headmaster the night before. Ozpin said that Team GRIM was the pride of Atlas academy. So if they were so great, why were they transferring to Beacon? Golden eyes narrowed at the approaching airship. 

Something wasn’t right. 

The ship landed in front of the girls and opened to release its passengers. Blake’s eyes widened as the first to exit was a red-headed wolf Faunus, his ears standing proudly in the open. He was closely followed by a comparatively diminutive female, crimson eyes wide with excitement. The next person off the airship rubbed at his blue eyes tiredly as he squinted in the sunlight. He stumbled down the ramp, the collar of his jacket grabbed by a boy behind him to stop his fall. The boy’s hair seemed to glow in the morning, reminding her of a certain ice queen. The four of them lined up, the two teams seeming to size each other up.

The stare down was ended not by Ruby, surprisingly, but the sole female on GRIM. The girl zipped over to Yang as she typed something quickly on her scroll. 

“Hi. How are you? Nice to meet you. Your hair is amazing. What do you use in it? What kind of weapons do you use? What’s your range? Fighting style? You look like a brawler to me.” Came the deadpan voice of Winter Schnee from the scroll. The blonde blinked confusedly at the shorter female as she looked at her expectantly. 

“Uh…? I’m Yang. This is Team RWBY. It’s nice to meet you…” Yang said as the wolf Faunus walked forward and picked up the girl by her collar. 

“Excuse Raven. She has no sense of boundaries, especially around other females as she is on a team with only guys.” He said in a smooth drawl as the girl gave a soundless huff and crossed her arms. Her legs crossed as well as she took a seated position as she dangled mid-air. 

Ruby was the first to snap back, holding out her hand to shake. “Hi I’m Ruby Rose, leader of well...Team RWBY. 

“I’m Garrett Auburn, team leader.” The redhead said as the rest of his team stepped forward. The white haired boy yawned before waving and introducing himself as “Mirror Rhew”. The last one smiled nervously as he carefully walked around his teammates and nodded his head, stuttering out his introduction.

“I-Isac T-T-Tesla. Nice to m-meet you.” He paused to point at his female teammate. “And that’s R-Raven Moore.”

At some point during tis, Raven had moved from Garrete’s hand to behind Weiss. Team RWBY jumped at the sudden appearance, Weiss reaching for her weapon on instinct only to find the holster empty. Raven darted away, Myrtenaster clutched safely in her hands. Raven slowly stepped back with a devious look on her face. With a wink, she pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue as she bolted.

“RAVEN!”

Garret was the first to give chase, Team RWBY and GRIM giving chase after the girl.

“I KNEW SHE WAS BEING TO BEHAVED ON THE PLANE!”

* * *

The two teams sans Raven stared up at the Huntsmen statue, the little thief posing next to the male with the stolen weapon held high. Her eyes glittered with mischief she stabbed at the air, now balancing on the statue’s head. 

“Get down from there and return my weapon at once!” Weiss called out in irritation. Raven barely gave her a glance as she continued to play around. She twirled on the statues head gracefully, her movements fluid yet controlled. Garret sighed and elbowed Isaac, signaling him to get their teammate. 

His hands, unnoticed by RWBY, began to glow black. Concentrating on Raven, he-

“Having fun, I see.”

The teens turned quickly to face the owner of the voice, Professor Ozpin. The man had a kind smile on his face as he nursed a cup of coffee, amusement clearly seen in his eyes. His gaze traveled from each face before landing on Raven, the girl still standing on the statue with her head tilted curiously to the side. 

“Ah, Team GRIM. Nice to see you’re a lively set. Though I’m sure that a quick round in the training arena is a better way to get acquainted with another’s weapon. Don’t you agree Miss Moore?” The headmaster said as he took a sip from his mug. He pretended not to notice Glynda shake her head at his amusement towards their behavior. 

They were still children. Might as well let them enjoy what they had left. 


End file.
